


【授翻】Destiny

by gundabad65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: Draco发现了一些东西。





	【授翻】Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Destiny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200746)
> 
> Written for Zephre back in June for getting the overall theme of my quotes, and never posted except as a comment.

Draco在阁楼附近的一个房间里找到了这块水晶。这曾今是他分散注意力的一种方法——像他小时候那样探索这座庄园。

当他看着这块水晶时，一开始，他什么都没有发现。但是当阴影掠过它的表面时，他决定把它带回自己的房间，并在空闲的时候测试它。他不想有任何打扰——但只是以防万一。

在他的房间里，他念了许多咒语来查明水晶中蕴涵的魔法。但没有一个看起来有任何作用。Draco皱起了眉头，慎重地考虑着，触碰一个未知的魔法物品会有任何可能，甚至可能很危险。

但他必须知道这是什么，因此，最终他伸出一根手指，轻触了一下它的表面。

那感觉就像他陷在沉重的忧愁之中。尽管这一整段回忆立刻就夺走了他全部的注意力。两个男人，一个金发，一个黑发，肩并着肩，魔法与咒语，宝剑与盔甲，如同一体。

Draco摇了摇头，试着让它更清晰一些，试着感受那些幻境。

“...是个蠢货，以前我只是没有意识到你是一个皇家蠢货。”

“...我轻轻吹一口气就能把你打得落花流水。”“我连一口气都用不着...”

“...一个不那么得体的仆人可是很难得到的。”

“...曾经以为他傲慢又自大。”

“...比你看起来要聪明得多。”“那居然是一句夸奖吗？” 

“...很高兴服侍你直到我死去的那天。”

“...Arthur...”

“...Merlin...”

当Draco意识到他所看到的人是谁时，他被这个事实拉出了水晶的幻境，然后他因为充满他的大脑的事实惊讶地屏住了呼吸。

Merlin和Arthur,他们年轻时的样子。不仅如此——他们曾是一对爱侣，现在他能清晰的看见这个事实，就如同他与他们身处一室一般清晰。

他的确身处其中。他曾是那位傲慢、自大的王子。这次他也同样遇到了他的Merlin，即使不知道他曾经的身份。在他的脑海里，他能看见那双绿眼睛渐渐变冷，漠然地看着他伸出的手。意识到HarryPotter曾经是谁比那次拒绝更像一记猛拳般击中了他。

但当他意识到这件事实时，一个企图出现在了他的脑海中。他会赢回Merlin，会赢得Harry。因为现在他知道了——他们曾是一枚硬币的两面。

**End ******


End file.
